


Sight

by sinofwriting



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Child Reader, Gen, Mentions/Hints of Sexual Assualt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 11. “Bad dream?”
Kudos: 5





	Sight

Antonio jolts up in bed, at the sound of a scream. His hand flies for the gun in his nightstand. Grabbing it, he quickly leaves his bedroom. He creeps down the hallway, another scream echoes through the house, coming from his daughter’s bedroom.

Entering her bedroom, he’s greeted with the sight of his daughter, asleep, fighting off a nonexistent attacker. Her sheets and blankets tangled with her legs.

He tucks the gun into the waistband of his pajama pants, he carefully walks over to his daughters bed. Grabbing her wrists with one hand, his other cups her face.

“Y/N.” He says gently. He only has to repeat it one more time, before she wakes up.  
She fights against him for a few seconds, before realizing where she is and who’s with her.  
“Dad.” She cries, waiting until her dad lets go of her wrists to throw her arms around his neck, sobbing.  
Antonio hugs her tight against him, letting her calm down before he asks anything. “Bad dream?”  
She shakes her head, tightening her hold, nearly choking him. “I remembered what happened.”

His heart breaks for a third time. He knew she would experiment trauma and have PTSD, but he didn’t think she would wake up screaming. “You want to stay with me? In my room?”  
She nods, “yes, please.”  
“Alright. Come on.” As he speaks, he lifts her, carrying his eight year old to his bedroom, hoping it will help in some way.


End file.
